


Let him go

by itsjustashowimnotasatanist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Sings, M/M, Sad, Sam is a supportive brother, Song fic, dean cries, dean drinks, sam is cas' friend too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustashowimnotasatanist/pseuds/itsjustashowimnotasatanist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after 11x18<br/>It probably has tons of spelling and grammatical mistakes but I'm tired and don't give a fuck. Have fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let him go

Sam looked over at his clock and groaned. It was nearly four in the morning and he still hadn't fallen asleep.

Through the night his brain had been zooming around with thousands of thoughts, but all of them had traced back to three things:

Amara, God's freakin' _sister_ , was free and had a "bond" with his brother.

Lucifer, who he had been trapped and tortured with for who-knows-how-long in hell years, was free.

And lastly was that his best friend, his only friend, was being possessed by satan himself.

And he had not a single idea on how to solve any of these problems.

Sighing, he pulled back the blanket and got up, the floor icy cold on his uncovered feet. He was almost at Dean's room when he heard a noise. That couldn't be, could it?

He got to his brothers door and slowly pushed it open just a crack. On the table next to the bed was a mostly empty bottle of whiskey, next to a fading lamp that was doing it's best to light the dim room. And on the bed was Dean, in a black threadbare shirt and sweatpants, holding his old guitar. Sam was taken aback. He thought that was what he heard, but his brother hadn't played in years. In fact, the last time Sam remembers his brother playing was when they were kids. Dean had been doing his best to entain him when their father had burst into the motel room, ranting about how real men don't play guitar, and if they did, it would be rock and roll, not some little kid crap. Sam was brought back to reality when his brother strummed the first note, and begain to sing.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love him when you let him go_

Sam's stomach gave a lurch.

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love him when you let him go_

Sam made a pained expression. _Oh Dean..._

_And you let him go_

Dean strummed for a little bit, looking down at the wood floor.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see him when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies_

A memory comes flashing to his mind " _I'm poison, Sam._ "

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love him when you let him go_

Dean's eyes fluttered shut, then he squeezed them tight.

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love him when you let him go_

Dean shook his head a little, and opened his eyes to return their attention back to his feet.

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

_Same old empty feeling in your heart_

_Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

_Well you see him when you fall asleep_

_But never to touch and never to keep_

_Cause you loved him too much and you dived too deep_

He took a soft, gasping breath in.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love him when you let him go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love him when you let him go_

Dean started strumming harder.

_And you let him go_

He put more weight on the strings.

_And you let him go_

It was starting to come out as just noise, and tears were forming in his eyes.

_Well you let him go_

And suddenly he stopped.

He reached over and grabbed the wiskey bottle and took a generous gulp, before returning it with a small clink. He readjusted his guitar, and grazed the strings softly with his calloused fingers, as if a whisper.

 _As if a prayer_ , Sam thought.

_Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love him when you let him go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love him when you let him go_

He lifted his hazy eyes to the wall in front of him. Then gave a slow blink as tears rolled, racing each other, down his face.

_And you let him go_

Sam started back towards his bedroom, and was almost there when he heard his brother sob out in a hushed tone "I'm sorry, Cas."


End file.
